fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki (God Genesis)
Information Loki is the norse god of mischief and tricks, as well as being the mighty son of Odin. During the God council, he consistently bullied Lucifer with his words as well as Michael. He has no respect for any creations made by God. Loki was secretly the leader of the rogue gods. The rogue gods are gods that seek to dismantle the hands off peace policy between the norse, and greek gods. When he learned that presumably an angel stole his father's spear, Gungnir, he was the first to suggest going to war with heaven. It was rumored the archangel Gabriel had stolen it, so Loki, Thor, Hel, and Odin tracked him down. He held his own for a little bit even though they weren't going all out. Gabriel insisted he had nothing to do with it, and escaped while being severely injured. This prompted Loki to take matters into his own hands by capturing and killing legion angels for information. He learned that an angel named Aniel had stolen the spear, and was looking for the Spear of longinus. Aniel showed up before him after he kept capturing and torturing a few of her legion angels. She appeared before him with gungnir in hand awaiting to use it on the god. Loki demanded she hand it over, but Aniel told him that he never even plans on returning it to Odin. Loki subtly agrees with what she said, and Aniel suggested they work together. The trickster god found her proposal odd, as a god should never work with an angel, and that she instead should be working for him now that her God is out the picture. Aniel admitted she could not take him in a fight, but as long as she had Gungnir, her chances were high. She told Loki she would hand him Gungnir if he helps her find the The Spear Of Longinus. Loki agreed, however he planned on killing her whenever he or she locates it to take both weapons for himself. Aniel was smart, so she knew his intentions from the start, as she never handed over Gungnir. She learns of its location on her lonesome, and never again acquainted with the Trickster God. When the horseman return, and he learns god was indeed still around, this force him and the norse and greek gods to once again go back to being passive. The Horseman are Ultimate Class Angel and High Class Deity level threats, and God herself was far more powerful than they were. Loki waited until the horseman were dealt with, or God untill he decided to make his move. When God was killed, he, Ares, and Artemis invaded heaven in hopes of ruling it and killing all of her remaining angels. However the angels were able to push them out because of Michael, Remia, Gabriel, and the entire legion of Seraphs. He fell in love with God's other half, Aria, and helped her fight against Atlas and his team as well as the Dragon Gods. He dedicates his life to winning over her love, and ends up becoming one of her best friends. Loki accompanied Aria when she visited the Inferno King. She shows him affection from time to time. Divinity level Loki has a divinity level of 100,000,000 Appearance See picture Personality Loki is an extreme tease. Upon his first appearance he picks all the right words to bully Lucifer, and even did so throughout the entire meeting. Loki knows how to trigger even the most stoic people with mere words. Loki despises anything of God's creation such as angels. Disrespecting even Ultimate Class Angels such as Lucifer and Michael at the same time. Loki has a serious God complex, as he thinks anything that is not a god should serve him. When he heard God was gone, he even suggested he should be the Angel's new God, but none of them accepted that. Loki often does not care what other think. As during the God council meeting, he put's his legs on Salem's table while digging in his ears. Even when Odin told him to correct his manners, he didn't change the way he acted at all. He often speaks his mind regardless of whom it may hurt. Loki respects those that don't try to change others. A big reason other than her looks as to why he loves Aria, is because of that. She didn't tell him to completely change how he acts, but rather he should chill a little because some people are just that sensitive. Loki is sort of a warmonger like Ares. Just not to the extreme extents such as him and Remia. Loki speaks and behaves in a carefree manner. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Loki Origin: God Genesis Gender: Male Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Norse God, High Class Deity Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mentifery (Can create multiverses and make his thoughts become reality. Limited in the main universe), Life Manipulation (Lesser beings), Soul Manipulation (Loki can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (All elements), Flight, Matter Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Power Nullification (Lesser beings), Curse Manipulation (Lesser beings), Power Bestowal (Lesser beings), Magic, Mind Manipulation (He can alter the minds of god level beings), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Loki can change and create laws. Limited in the main universe), Conceptual Manipulation (Loki can create, alter, and destroy concepts. May be limited in the main universe), Space-Time Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Via God Energy), Attack Reflection, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Healing, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Resistance to Power Nullification, Acausality (Type 2. Only exists in the present) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Stronger than Lucifer and Aniel. Comparable to Artemis) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Artemis) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Artemis) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Weaknesses: Divine Weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Greek Gods Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Combat Gods